ninjagospinjitzumastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Garmadon
Garmadon (Died late 2015: Resurrected 2018) is the first son of the First Spinjitzu Master and Wu's younger brother as well as Lloyds father and Misako's husband. He is the master of destruction and the former master of the Ninja. Garmadon grew up alongside his brother Wu, master of creation, while he was destined to become master of destruction. One day while training with his brother, Wu's katana fell over the fence. When Wu refused to go retrieve it, Garmadon told him, "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today" and went to get the katana. When Garmadon jumped the fence he instantly went to pick up the katana however a small snake was hiding behind the bushes and it sneaked up on him and bit him causing him to loose consciousness. When the First Spinjitzu Master found him he was very weak, he had been infected by the Great Devourer's poisonous venom which could corrupt even the purest of souls, and so it did. Garmadon from that day onwards slowly transformed to evil. Sometime after that, his father, took him and his brother Wu for a fishing trip where he taught them to always have faith even in the worst of times, Garmadon however did not care for this information but when Wu caught a big fish he instantly was consumed by jealousy. At an unknown point of time, when he and Wu where training near the Serpentine Vally, Wu bribed Garmadon to enter with him to look at it. The two scavengers where caught and brought upon King Mambo The Fifth who locked them up to teach them a lesson for nearly breaking the truce. While locked up a young serpentine sorceress in training named Aspheera offered to free them in return for one of them teaching her spinjitzu. The two boys agreed and she let them out on the agreement that they would show her the secrets of spinjitzu, however Garmadon did not intend to keep this promise. Meanwhile Wu thought he had no other choice. When Garmadon found out that Wu was teaching Aspheera he was very mad even physically hurting Wu resulting in them not speaking in days. Meanwhile Aspheera used her new Spinjiztu powers to overthrow Mambo and she used her new powers to try and destroy the human and serpentine truce. Wu and Garmadon after hearing of this news rushed to stop her and stole the two Forbidden Scrolls and used them to defeat Aspheera. After yielding Aspheera was magically entombed and King Mambo was restored to his throne. Several years later, some time before the serpentine war, Garmadon and Wu both liked a girl named Misako, neither made a move on her however. Time passed and Garmadon went to train under Master Chen and Wu begun training new students. While training against Clouse, Chen told the two whoever won the battle, would be granted, 'lordship'. Garmadon won the battle and Chen granted him the infamous title, Lord Garmadon. After that Chen intercepted a love letter to Misako from Wu and told Garmadon that if he liked her he should scribble out Wu's name and write his own. Garmadon did so and felt better, however he was greeted of the news that Chen was trying to start a serpentine war by tricking both sides. Garmadon wanted to fight on the side that Misako was on and returned home to fight alongside his brother. Gallery YoungGarmadonCard.png Lord Garmadon CGI.png Garmadon2018.png 4de1820d4a9999224412055a40a682d2.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-31 at 8.48.33 am.png Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Villain Category:Sensei